wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Tama (TCG)
]] :For the character in the anime, see Tama. is a primarily white LRIG, with red and blue as other possible colors. Tama's playstyle is extremely versatile, with many options for both offense and defense. Tama decks can push attacks through by returning enemy SIGNI to their hand, and their SIGNI are often difficult to take down due to their high power on the opponent's turn. Tama decks include many search cards, allowing them to easily find a SIGNI for a certain situation. __TOC__ LRIG cards Level 0 * 5th Anniversary Thank You! * Hibiki Sakura * infected WIXOSS * Kamone Fudahiki * Men Who Created WIXOSS * Suteko * Tama * Tama (blue level 0) * Tama and Urith * Tama, New Moon Miko * Tamayorihime, New Moon Miko * Tamayorihime, Water Indigo Miko * Tamayorihime ~THE ORIGIN~ * WHITE LRIG * Zero of Tamayorihime Level 1 * One of Tamayorihime, the Flame * Tama, Waxing Crescent Moon Miko * Tamayorihime, Crescent Moon Miko * Tamayorihime, First Moon Miko * Tamayorihime, Nova Miko * Tamayorihime, Pale Indigo Miko * Tamayorihime, Small Gold Miko * Tamayorihime ~THE DAWN~ * Tamayorihime, Waxing Crescent Moon Miko Level 2 * Tama, Half Moon Miko * Tamayorihime, Deep Blue Miko * Tamayorihime, Gold-Shining Miko * Tamayorihime, Half Moon Miko * Tamayorihime, Shooting Star Miko * Tamayorihime ~THE PROGRESS~ * Tamayorihime, Ultramarine Miko * Tamayorihime, Young Moon Miko * Two of Tamayorihime, the Roaring Level 3 * Tama, Silver Screen Miko * Tama, Waxing Gibbous Moon Miko * Tamayorihime, Blue-Tinged Grey Miko * Tamayorihime, Gold Crimson Miko * Tamayorihime, Indigo Blue Miko * Tamayorihime, Lunar Eclipse Miko * Tamayorihime, Meek Miko * Tamayorihime, Sixteenth Night Miko * Tamayorihime, Sky Blue Miko * Tamayorihime, Thunder Miko * Tamayorihime ~The Looks of 0, and the Intellect Level of 3~ * Tamayorihime, Twilight Moon Miko * Tamayorihime, Waxing Gibbous Moon Miko * Three of Tamayorihime, Bullet's Final Sound * Three of Tamayorihime, Cross Flame * Three of Tamayorihime, Fiery Gun Dance Level 4 * Four of Tamayorihime, Brave and Bold * Four of Tamayorihime, Strangely United Flames * Tama, Foam Miko * Tama, Full Moon Miko * Tamayorihime ~Apocalypse~ * Tamayorihime, Congratulatory Ring Miko * Tamayorihime, Dawn Miko * Tamayorihime, Daybreak Miko * Tamayorihime, Eternal Miko * Tamayorihime, Full Moon Miko * Tamayorihime, Golden Miko * Tamayorihime, Heaven-Colored Miko * Tamayorihime, Miko of the Moment of Dyeing * Tamayorihime, Miko of White Destruction * Tamayorihime, Red-Winged Miko * Tamayorihime, Old-Fashioned Miko * Tamayorihime, Sky Miko * Tamayorihime, Sun Miko * Tamayorihime, Sweet Olive Miko * Tamayorihime, Vermilion Miko Level 5 * Great Tamayori-oh, Five-Body Combination * Mayu, Genesis Miko * Mayu, Reunion Miko * Mayu, True Name Miko * Tamayorihime Five, the Flame * Tamayorihime Five Remodeled, the Flame * Tamayorihime, Miko of Nature's Beauty * Tamayorihime, Sunspot Miko Tama-limited cards ARTS * Arc Cross Counter * Avalon Throw * Clean Boundary * Eternal Karma * Fafnir * Get Up * Last Select * Modern Boundary * Rococo Boundary * Titan's Glove * White Hope SIGNI Level 1 * Alpheios, Azure Angel of Supplication * Bonya, Small Bow * Bow, Shooting Bow (Life Burst) * Eurus, Azure Angel of the Water Jar * Ohan, Small Shield (Life Burst) * Pacifi, Great Knowledge Play (Life Burst) * Paprercra, Great Knowledge Play * Quilizer, Small Gun (Life Burst) * Sanpoke, Great Knowledge Play * Susanoo, Azure Angel of Cleansing Justice (Life Burst) * Yukiato, Great Knowledge Play (Life Burst) Level 2 * Aegir, Azure Angel of Welcome (Life Burst) * Eurybia, Azure Angel of Fleeting Bubbles * Hastall, Medium Spear * Hengao, Benevolent Play (Life Burst) * Kamakura, Benevolent Play * Magatama, Treasured Instrument * Oceanus, Azure Angel of Circulation * Sephiram, Shooting Bow (Life Burst) * Spring, Benevolent Play (Life Burst) * Toy Block, Benevolent Play * Yomifuda, Benevolent Play Level 3 * Achilles, Greatshield * Albion, Azure Angel of the Barrier Wall (Life Burst) * Ball Pool, Praiseworthy Play * Bed Merry, Praiseworthy Play * Bobsle, Praiseworthy Play * Catapul, Greatbow (Life Burst) * Clotho, Left Thread of Fate (Life Burst, Cross) * Dora, Roaring Left Gun (Cross) * Doslaf, Roaring Right Gun (Cross) * Gatling, Roaring Gun * Ichikishima, Azure Angel of Chinese Juniper (Life Burst) * Inarikagi, Greatsword * Krishna, Origin of the Avatars * Mitsurugi, Treasured Instrument (Life Burst) * Nereus, Azure Angel of Calm Areas * Pakkuncho, Praiseworthy Play * Phalanx, Great Shield Spear * Pontus, Azure Angel of the Ocean (Life Burst) * Rubber Shot, Praiseworthy Play (Life Burst) * Snowball Fight, Praiseworthy Play (Life Burst) * Takeuma, Praiseworthy Play (Life Burst) * Tlet, Gauntlet (Life Burst) * Valkyrie, Unforgettable Fantasy Level 4 * Aias, Ultimate Shield (Life Burst) * Apsaras, Azure Angel of Cloud Dancing (Life Burst) * Arcgain, Archangel of Pioneering (Life Burst) * Arcgain, Azure Angel of Fighting Together (Life Burst) * Arcgain, Master Play Princess (Life Burst) * Athena, Goddess of Blessing * Boreas, Azure Angel of the North Wind (Life Burst) * Bowpin, Master Play * Energe, Original Spear (Life Burst) * Firerage, Ballista (Life Burst, Cross) * Gungnire, Ultimate Spear (Life Burst) * Gustaft, Center Ballista (Life Burst, Cross) * Hammer, Ultimate Breaker (Life Burst) * Heckler, Ballista (Life Burst, Cross) * Hestia, Altar of Sacred Fire (Life Burst) * Hoiwas, Ballista * Itsukutomo, Ultimate Sword * Keropachin, Master Play * Odin, Divine Protection of Angels (Life Burst) * Owatatsumi, Azure Angel That Protects the Seas * Pricas, Master Play Princess (Life Burst) * Rokukei, Ultimate Sword * Romail, Helmet Armor (Life Burst) * Snow Daruma, Master Play (Life Burst) * Surface-to-Air, Ballista (Life Burst) * Taser, Ballista Level 5 * Arc Energe, Original Spear (Life Burst) * Guskru, Attacking Ballista (Life Burst) * Ramiel, Archangel of Visions (Life Burst) Spell * Arc Aura (Life Burst) * Flying Trigger * FORCED * Get Bound (Life Burst) * Get Charge * Get Grimoire (Life Burst) * Get Grow (Life Burst) * Get Dantalian * Get Index * Kung Fu Kick * No Gain (Life Burst) * STRAIGHT * Strategy Gale (Life Burst) Tama support cards ARTS * Byzant Defense * Holy Grand Slam Trivia *Tama appears in the artwork of the DMX-22 printing of the ''Duel Masters card DNA Spark. Both Duel Masters and the WIXOSS TCG are manufactured by the Takara Tomy toy company. *Tama is currently the only LRIG who has a LRIG Type for all colours except Green. Category:Tama Category:White